Fire is Setting
by t.s.g.c.n.h.l.p.l.t.h.sz.m.m.r
Summary: Kaley surives the school being demolished and doesn't know what to do next. When she figures out a way to get out side she finds some people who she realize are her characters. What happens when Drama, Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson combine? Read to find out. (Fax, Percabeth, and Iggy/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the characters from the awesome book series Maximum Ride also for those of you who have read Maximum Ride Iggy's not blind :)

Ch1

I was sitting in class when I saw something out the window. At first I thought I saw werewolves and birds fighting, but the more I looked at it I realized it was something else but in a few seconds it went out of my sight so I ignored it. Then I felt the whole room shake and someone over the loud speaker said to get out of here before you get hurt.

We quickly got out of the classroom and the whole school was going crazy. I was almost at the door when grabbed me stuck me and with something. I then went into defense mode and kicked them in the crouch area and then turned around and punched them in the gut. They passed out. I just was about to go outside when the ceiling came crashing down on me. When I woke up I was coughing so much I couldn't breathe. I end up passing out again. I wake up a second time this time I am not coughing like crazy and actually feel power from where I am. I look around and see that the school collapsed around me, it is being licked by fire and for some reason I am not being harmed.

"_I need to find a way out_," I thought to myself, so I got up and started to look around. I tried to stay away from the fire but as I got closer to it I saw it moved where I wanted it to go. This became very useful because I was able to get out of a exit that had 6 ft. flames blocking the exit. When I got out I saw that the school yard it was deserted and charred except for a camp a few hundred feet away. I ran as fast as I possibly could and saw people.

"_Good_," I thought, "_someone that might be able to explain this._" When I walked up to them they just stared at me.

A girl broke the silence and asking me "Where did you come from and how did I find us?"

I replied with "I went to school there," pointing at the broken school, "and I saw the fire which meant people so I came over here to see if someone can explain this to me, but if you can't I will be on my way home, so do you know what happened or not."

"Yes, we know what happened," replied a boy in almost all black, "but why should we tell you the truth?"

"Because," I replied, "I was able to survive that," pointing at the school which is now demolished, "and I really want to get my bearings here, so I need to know."

"Wait how did you survive the bomb?" asked a guy with pale blond hair.

"I don't know okay all I know is that I survived it and I am just grateful for being alive still!"

"Okay just wanted to know, sheesh." said blondie replied back.

"Well, if you aren't going to tell me anything I am going," and with that I walked off.

"Wait," calls a girl that looks about six, "please stay with us."

"Why," I asked "everyone at your camp seems to be upset that I am here so why should I stay?"

"They aren't upset they just don't trust easily," she replies.

"I want to, but I really need to get home to my family and tell them that I am okay because they probably think I am dead by now."

" We'll get have someone take you home, like one of the guys" she replied, "it is almost eleven so some dangerous people could be out."

"Fine."

"Yay," she replies, "I think James (a.k.a Blondie) should bring you home." She goes over and starts talking to James and the girl that broke the silence. That is when the wheels start to turn in my mind and start think of Maximum Ride I book series that I love and start to get suspicious about these people. The little girl finally gets him to agree. So James and I set off.

**Sorry it's so short will have more later. Keep reading.**

**-t.s.g.c.n.h.l.p.l.t. .m.m.r**


	2. Chapter 2

We walk in silence for a while we finally get to my house. Then I said just before he turned around "This is my house so well, two things that I need you to remember if we cross paths again that 1. I am not helpless and 2.I am not stupid, so bye, Iggy." And with that he turned around and I just smiled at him.

Then he walked up to me and asked "How do you know that?"

"I read," was what I replied with and then turned and ran up our incredibly long drive way. When I got to the door I ringed the door bell once no one came, then I ringed it another still no one came, then I ringed it at least ten times really fast and finally someone came, it was my mom.

Then she asked, "Can I help you?"

"Mom it is me Kaley, (Oh forgot to tell you my name is Kaley) don't you remember me?" I reply.

"Kaley? How is that possible I thought you were dead?"

"Well I am not and I think you should get a small cup of coffee before I tell you more." After drinking about a half a cup I tell her that it is me (name) and this time she hugs me so hard I feel like I couldn't breathe.

I then ask, "Mom can you stop please, I love you too, but I can barely breath."

"Sure, fine," she replies, "I guess I didn't realize how hard I was hugging you. Quick question how did you survive whatever happened to the school?"

"I don't know," I replied. Then told her about what had happened to me.

"Well that's interesting, why don't you go take a shower," and with that I went to take a shower and went to sleep.

The next morning I went out for a walk (after I was greeted and squished by my sister and dad and had gotten sniffed from head to toe by our dog). I thought I heard something in the bushes so I stopped for a second then I heard voices coming from a bush just behind me. I go to look behind it and I find, the people from the camp there, the youngest behind the bush and the rest in some trees. Again not sure what to do we stand in silence for a while.

I broke the silence by saying "What do you want?"

"All we were doing was going for a walk and decided to spy on you, I have no idea how you had heard us," replies a girl with blonde hair and brown highlights.

"Oh, well do you want to stay with me, we have an extra room and we could also pull out a few sleeping bags." I replied. They talked for a bit and finally said sure.

"Okay great, let's see if you can keep up," and with that I ran off. I was sprinting and wasn't even tired or out of breath when I got to my house, typically if I did that I would be out of breath or would have given up a while ago. I sat and waited on my driveway hoping that they saw me and were I went. Luckily they found me, when they got to me they were a little out of breath but not completely.

"How did you run that fast?" asked a little boy.

I shrugged my shoulders I seriously had no clue how fast I went so I asked, "Do you have any clue how fast I went?"

"Probably around 20mph." replied the boy in dark clothes.

"WOW, okay do guys want to come in now?"

A girl then asked, "Sure, do you have a dog? They are so cute. I just love how they look so peaceful when they sleep. Cats are good too but you can interact with dogs much more that you can with cats. I love kittens..." after a while Iggy(a.k.a James or blondie) put his hand over her mouth and apologized for her talking. I replied that it is okay and why don't we get inside. Once we got inside our mom asked who they are and I told them they are the people from the camp that was outside our school after the bomb went off. Before I could say anything else Iggy apologized for the bomb.

I replied "It's okay, it wasn't your fault that I got trapped, it was some jerk because he slowed me down by sticking me with something, but I got back at him, more or less, by kicking him in the crouch and punching him in the gut."

"Wait he stuck you with something! Can you turn around and show us your back?" said blondie.

"Sure not sure why... wait you think I might have wings?"I said.

"Yes I do, it would explain the fire and the incredibly fast speed." replied blondie.

"Yeah it would, wait a second I just realized something I don't know your names, what are your guys true names? Mines Kaley."

"I'm Max and I am 13, that is Fang and she is 13, that's Iggy and he is 13 too, Nudge is over there and she is 12, that is Gazzy and he is 10 and may I suggest you stay upwind from him, and Angel is over there and she is 8," says Max.

"Thought so but I wasn't sure, I started to figure it out last night."

"It is true by the time we got to her house she knew that I was Iggy and when I asked her how does she know that she replied with was, I read, whatever that is supposed to mean." he replied.

"Okay well that's great, now back to the task at hand, Kaley why don't you go check your back in the bathroom with the most room and I will go and help, the rest of you guys go find somewhere to sit down, while being on the first floor."

"Okay follow me, mom do you mind that they stay?" I asked.

"No it is completely fine with me," she replied. We then went up the stairs to my mom and dad's bathroom. I partially took my shirt off and had my back face Max. She started to feel at my back within minutes she had found my wings and asked me to spread them out, so I did, they were red, yellow, and orange at the top and black the rest of the way down. Max then took out a pocket knife and cut sits in my shirts so I could put my wings through them. I asked her if they wanted to stay at my house for a while and go to school with me.

She replied, "Sure since we don't really know what we need to do right now and gives us some down time from being on the road a lot."

We went back downstairs where everyone was watching TV with my sister Lucy. Iggy and Fang were the only one who were paying attention to me and Max when we came down the stairs. Once we got down I told them that Iggy's prediction is correct and I have wings and I unfurled them for them to see. Then Max said "So guys I have made a decision, we are going to school with Kaley and staying at her house for a bit as long it was okay with her mom." My mom said yes and they were all happy. I then introduced them to my sister Lucy since she doesn't know their names yet. I then suggested that we figure out sleeping arrangements so we all went upstairs. I was slightly embarrassed when they saw my room since it showed nothing of my personality that I have shown them, but I liked my room the way it was so I pushed that feeling off to the side. When Nudge saw the sketchbook, designs, and posters on the wall she started freaking out on how much she loved that and stuff, eventually Max had to put her hand over her mouth to get her to stop talking.

"So I have an idea why don't they guys go in the other room and the girls stay here?" I ask.

"I like that idea," says Angel.

"Fine by me," Max replies.

"Sure," replies Fang.

"Cool," replies Iggy.

"Perfectly fine," replies Gazzy.

"I like that idea. Hey Kaley can you teach me how to draw a person and design clothes, OMG it would be so cool if I had my own clothing line then we would all be rich and wouldn't be on the run so much, and then we could go to school or have private tutors or something, I hope the school that we are going to is nice I mean like we haven't been to school for a while, speaking of school don't we need new clothes? Ours are somewhat bloody and tattered. And what if we got to meet some famous people like One Direction or Justin Bieber or Taylor Swift OMG that would be cool and then we can say yeah don't mess with me I know One Direction or something like that that would be soooooooo cool!" replied Nudge.

"Okay great umm I think I am going to have to get used to the Nudge outbursts. And we are going shopping tomorrow." I replied. I heard a few groans and Nudge cheered.

The next day we went to the mall Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang went off together, my mom, sister, Angel and Nudge went off together too so I was stuck with Max (which is a good thing). We went to Aéropostale, Old Navy, Nordstrom and a few other places. We all met up at the food court. We all were very successful.

The next day we went to school. I wore a red floral cami with a dark wash skinny jeans and a black sweat-shirt from Aéropostle. Max wore a v-neck t-shirt that was navy blue, she also had ripped skinny jeans with a sweat shirt that had wing painted on the back. Angel wore a t-shirt that was bright pink and had a butterfly on it with boot cut jeans. Finally Nudge wore a floral tunic with skinny jeans that had a flower on the belt and we all had converse. I had red ones, Max had navy blue ones, Nudge had silver sequined ones, and Angel had light pink ones. Angel got to come to the middle school with us even though she was only about only about eight since she is able to comprehend at a 5th graders level and she pulled a few strings (meaning she used her mind control to let her go).

Hey reader just wanted to say please read and review it would mean a lot to me and if you have any ideas or sugesstions just let me know.

-t.s.g.c.n.h.l.p.l.t. .m.m.r


	3. Chapter 3

When we got there everyone had a fresh start since we were moved into a new school that had extra room since the old one was needed to be rebuilt, but it was still the same social pyramid, meaning people were friends with the same people, but all in all it was a new start for people. It was very crazy at first and you didn't get all the same teacher from the school before, but you got as many as possible. I had two new teachers one was for Spanish the other is for math. I loved my teachers from before and didn't want to lose them, but I like these teachers too. Max and I had all our classes together. For lunch I sat with my friend Hailey and my sister Lucy. When I got to the table I introduced Hailey to Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. They immediately connected. Then just before the end of lunch we were told that there was going to be a dance, a masquerade to be specific and everyone was invited, even us, the people from the other school when the kids heard this some of them complained until they realized it would be only fair if that happened.

On my way back I accidently bumped into someone. I apologized and went to help them up when they refused my help or my apology, I realized that the girl I bumped into was the most popular girl in the school even more popular than the girls at our school, her name was Brooke. She has dated almost every guy at this school one time or another.

When she gets up she says, "Watch were you are going, (fill in some bad word that I won't repeat)"

"Sorry." I replied as regularly as possible.

"NO you watch were you are going." said Max.

_"Oh shittocky mushrooms."_I thought_, "this isn't going to turn out good."_ while I was thinking this they were talking and saying some unnecessary things to each other that I am not going to dare to repeat, Max was winning by far.

"Come on Max, let's go she isn't worth it," I finally say.

"Fine," she replies slightly disappointingly.

"You better watch your back." Brooke replies back.

"Yeah well I could care less about anything you would throw at me." I say. She seemed shocked by my answer, not knowing how to reply. Once we finally got away from her Max said that she was proud of the remark I made back there to her. I replied thanks and that I think I can fight my own battles from now on, but help me if I ask. She agrees. When we got home I started homework immediately and was finished before dinner was even started to be made, so I helped. Just when Angel went to put something in the pot of water some splashed on her and burned her. Max came running down after Angel screamed, and was slightly freaking out.

"MAX!" I yell, "stop and calm down, now go get some ice for Angel. Angel come over to the sink with me." When we got over to the sink I examined it, it wasn't too bad, all it was, was a splotchy red mark. I ran it under cold water for a while till Max came back with the ice I then grabbed a paper towel and wrapped the ice in it, then had Angel pat her arm dry and put the ice on it. It didn't even feel better after putting the ice on so I looked at it again, this time I saw a bubble of water come over my hand and when I put my hands over the burn her lower arm glowed for a minute then for some reason and it went away. Everyone was just staring at me when I looked over to see the pot of water boiling over, I ran over there and turned the heat down and poured it out in to a bowl. Finally everyone went back to what they were doing and we eventually had dinner.

After dinner Angel suggested karaoke and we all agreed some of us more reluctantly than others that would (that would include moi). Max went first and sang Give It Up that is sung by Cat and Jade in the show Victorious, Fang sung Mistletoe by Justin Bieber (not sure why but oh well), Iggy sung Song2You by Andre Harris, Gazzy sung Dynamite by Taio Cruz, Nudge sung Make You Believe by Lucy Hale, Angel sung Kiss the Girl sung by Ashley Tisdale (which was weirdly directed towards me, Iggy, Max, and Fang), Lucy sung Crazier by Taylor Swift, and I sung She is so Gone by Naomi Scott. Everyone was shocked each time but I think they were the most shocked with me. I was able to get every note right (for once). When I stopped looking at them I realized it was about 9:45 and that meant bedtime, at least for the younger ones, but for me too since it is a Wednesday and I have two dance classes on Thursday and the last thing I need was to be sluggish. When Angel saw what I was looking at she said that we should get to bed, and with that I went off to tuck the little one's in bed. I finally finished with Angel, Nudge and Lucy who were all in Lucy's room. I backed out of the room quietly and walked right into Iggy who was waiting in the hallway. I apologized and he said that I had a great voice and should use it more often, then he tilted my head up and kissed my forehead and said goodnight.

All I could manage out was "Night." I was so shocked and surprised. I walked swiftly and as quietly as possible to the room trying to keep the blushing down. Once I got to my room I flopped onto my bed and almost screamed, since it is just me and Max in my room now I told her what happened without any hesitation or any second thought. When I finished her mouth was in the shape of a big "O" and she nearly fell over too, but caught herself before she did.

Then she explained to me that, "Now I get why Iggy looks at you differently than me or some other girl, it is because he really likes you!" almost yelling now. I gave her the sign to quiet down which is one arm behind my back, she saw it and started whispering, "do you like him back though is the question, if you don't that might not be the situation to be in for sure."

I replied as quietly as I could, "Of course I like him, I mean what not to like he is sweet, kind, funny, and not rude basically in my opinion the perfect guy," Then heard something, I put both hand behind my back which meant to be silent, then she and I fell silent I heard her breathing, but I mostly heard something against the door. I pointed one finger at the door so she knew how many people there were and I did a regular finger motion for both of us and she got what I was saying, we open the door and get whoever was listening. I walked over to the door making sure I didn't step on any spots that squeaked. I got to the door put my hand on the handle quickly opened it and pulled the guy inside. It was Fang. I blocked both doors while Max held him.

"Hey Max do you want me to get the extra rope that's in here?"

"Yeah that would be great then it would be easier." Don't ask why I have rope in here, it mainly is because if someone broke into our house I could tie them up, but it also works well for other purposes too, so we tied Fang up, he fought a lot but finally gave up. After we had him tied we wrote a note to the boys it said,

_Hello Iggy and Gazzy,_

_We have Fang. Our proposal is that if we give him back you may not spy on us. If you don't agree to this  
Fang will go through something that we call "girly torture" (Nudge might be brought in for this). So you have 5 minutes to decide._

_Your Fellow Winged Mates-_

_Max and Kaley_

_P.S. If you don't follow the proposal exactly then you will be handed over to Max for a little bit. (Hehe)_

I walked out into the hall and slide it under the door and ran back. Once I got in we locked the doors and duct taped them too, and put a sign on the door saying that you have to pick the lock first. About three minutes later they finally opened it and demanded Fang back.

Max then said, "You can have you precious Fangy back."

Then I said "But do you agree to the circumstances." They agreed and we untied Fang who rushed out the door, probably because we told him some of the things we might do to him and didn't want to get involved. I then realized what time it is and said to Max that we need to go to sleep now. We then locked and double duct taped the door just in case and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A few day later it was Thursday, after school I went to Dance Your Heart Out Club at our school. I am the oldest there and the only 8th grader there and it is weird but I like it, there used to be another girl but she got excepted to a performing arts school. So now I help with the dances and the teacher is extremely nice. Then once we learn and perfect the dances we perform them at a football game during half time, and I enjoy it every time. Then later on I have dance lessons in hip hop and ballroom. Max started dance lessons too, she does ballroom then hip-hop so we walk home together. Yeah I kind-of forced her into ballroom because I was getting lonely. Fang and Iggy hang out in the coffee shop across the street for some reason, for Fang it is because he likes Max and for Iggy it might be that he likes me or just wants some guy time with Fang and not have to watch what he says if Gazzy's around, so anyway they typically walk with us, but they were running late so we started walking. When we were going past the school I heard some noises coming from behind the rundown supplies closet, which is basically a shed. I asked Max if she had heard it too and she nodded her head. We went around back to see who it was, expecting to find people kissing since that is typically the case, but instead we found five guys from the football team talking about something so we listen in.

"Why do we have to do this again, I mean she is decently pretty and very nice." said a guy that is very familiar I just can't remember who it is.

"Because if you don't want Brooke to have something be done to you then I suggest you do it." said Brooke's boyfriend, Parker Smith, who is also quarterback of the football team and all-star of the basketball team

"Your right, I guess." said the other guy.

"Well does anyone else have any questions? Okay then let's review Kaley comes home this way from dance or whatever she does in town and we jump out and ambush her." said Parker

"What about her friend Max she seems pretty defensive for her since she is a little shyer." said one guy.

"She probably like any other girl talks big but can't act big, also if she could fight she probably could only take out one of us which leaves four of us for Kaley." replied Parker

"Your right okay let's get ready." responded the other guy.

Well this didn't sound to good, at least for us they underestimated us way too much. Over the last few days I have been learning street fighting Maximum Ride style. A brief overview of the most important things are never take your eyes off the opponent and it doesn't matter if you are fair or not as long as you win the fight you will live another day/not suffer from severe injury.

We finally came out of our hiding spot and I said, "I really think you underestimated us what do you think, Max?"

"I totally agree," she replies "Yeah we may be girls but that doesn't mean we don't know how to kick butt."

"Oh yeah," says a guy, "bring it on."

"Fine, but you asked for it." Max says. After she says that he lunges at her she does a quick dodge and gets behind him and kicks his feet out from under him and he passes out to a blow she made to his head. "That was too easy," she said. The next one came at me. My type of fighting is using human weak spots and if necessary punches and kicks, so that means I know all the pressure points to the human body so I did a few pointed punches (meaning hand straight and figures pointed) to his stomach quickly got behind him and knock his feet out from under him. Max and I both went through the next two guys, one for me and one for her, very easily. We were left with one, the star quarter back, he is Brookes current boy friend and my ex-boyfriend the only reason why he dated me because of a dare. (Yeah let's just say I have some unresolved anger for him.) He looked at Max and faked lunging at her and got me I was slightly expected that, but he still got me on the ground. I used most of my strength to get him to roll over so that I am on top. I quickly jumped off of him into a position for ready a fist fight.

He then said, "Kaley I still have feeling for you, if you want to get back to.."

I didn't even let him finish the sentence before I said "Ohh that is so sweet but no I absolutely hate you," knowing that it was completely fake what he was about to say then jumped at him feet first and hit him square in the chest.

"Fine suit yourself," he replied. We were circling each other ready to strike when the other lunged.

I finally said, "Look if we aren't going to fight, then I am leaving because I am tired of going in circles."

"Okay if that's what you want, I just want to remind you that you asked for it," exactly what I thought he was going to do already anticipating that I stepped to the side and punched him in the rib. We each threw punches and he was pretty good, but not as good as anyone in the flock including Angel, I was losing he got me to the ground and was going to punch my face when a figure crashed into him, I got up as quickly as possible and joined the fight.

When we had got him knocked out, the guy said "That's what you get for trying to hurt my girl," then blushed because he realized he said that out loud, without even looking I figured out that it was Iggy. I thanked him and threw my arms around him and hugged him still keeping in mind that Fang and Max were watching us. I then started going around to the people that we hurt and healing them so that they only left with minor bruises. When I got to the guy that was familiar who had stood up for me before, I healed him completely, it was basically my way of saying thank-you for standing up for me. When his eyes fluttered open I realized who it was, it was a guy that I met in kindergarten and I had a crush on and apparently had a crush on me too, his name was Jacob Boomer. He thanked me for healing him and we, me and Iggy, helped him home with Fang and Max trailing behind. It was kind of awkward explaining what happened, but his mom understood, and invited us in for a little bit and that way we could call my mom and have her pick us up, we politely declined. Once the door closed I explained to them what that was about making sure that I left out that I had a crush on him, but Max knew that I wasn't giving full detail and gave me a look that was we will talk about this later.

When we got home my mom was completely worried, we told her what happened and she was fine with it and then went to make a phone call to make sure Jacob was alright. Max and I headed upstairs to make sure all our homework had been done, which it had, so we have the rest of the day to ourselves. I was just about to go down stairs when she said my name, I turned around. I knew what she was going to say I told her one second and stuck my head out both doors to make sure that no was spying on us when I finally felt that no one was watching I told her about Jacob and Parker all she did was absorbed it, when I finished she understood completely. We then hung out together the rest of the weekend.


	5. AN

So hey yeah I know I've been gone a long time (been really busy) but I just wanted to let you people know that I might be able to update soon but not really sure. I'll try though.

~t.s.g.c.n.h.l.p.l.t. .m.m.r


End file.
